Xenophobe
by sellarosella
Summary: Akashi tahu bahwa selama ia ada di sisi lelaki itu, maka lelaki itu akan baik-baik saja. Selalu. Valentine fic.


Big thanks to my muse, **kaoruishinomori**, for giving me such a non-mainstream title and for saying that Midorima suits the title. Sungguh, kalau nggak ada Ka-_chan_, cerita ini nggak akan lahir. *lebay xP* Mau bilang cerita ini buatmu, tapi nggak tahu Ka-_chan_ suka AkaMido atau nggak. **Happy Valentine's Day**.

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Saat itu di penghujung musim semi, saat di mana murid-murid kembali ke sekolah untuk menjalani semester baru. Saat yang dinantikan anak-anak kelompok bermain yang akan ke sekolah untuk pertama kalinya, saat yang mengundang gerutuan kesal dari siswa SD dan SMP, juga saat yang membuat hati siswa SMU cemas. Benar. Cemas. Karena kata orang, SMU adalah masa-masa hidup manusia yang terindah. Penanda seseorang mencapai titik awal kedewasaan.

_Well_, ada satu orang yang tidak merasa demikian. Seorang pemuda yang menganut keyakinan bahwa masa SMU tidak jauh berbeda dengan SMP, hanya bertambah umur dan berat badan. Bisa ditebak kalau pemuda itu tidak begitu _excited_ mendengar dirinya akan resmi menjadi murid SMU setelah mengikuti upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Bahkan bisa dibilang pemuda itu benci masuk sekolah di hari pertama.

Karena diam-diam ia mengidap penyakit ringan.

_Xenophobe_.

'_Silakan cari sendiri di mesin pencari jika ingin tahu definisinya_.' Inginnya sih bilang begitu, tapi rasanya kok itu sikap yang menjengkelkan. _Xenophobe_ merupakan fobia atau ketakutan yang diderita beberapa manusia terhadap benda atau orang asing termasuk alien. Memang, penderitanya tidak sebanyak _Nyctophobia_—fobia gelap, tapi tetap saja rasanya pasti tidak nyaman bagi yang menderita _Xenophobe_.

Itulah yang dirasakan si pemuda tanggung berperawakan atletis dengan kacamata menghiasi wajah dan kain kasa putih melingkari tangan bagian kiri. Ia tidak nyaman. Berada di tengah-tengah wajah asing di upacara penyambutan murid baru membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan cara yang tidak enak. Tangannya dingin karena keringat dan perut bagian atasnya seolah ditusuk-tusuk, membuatnya mual.

Tiba-tiba memorinya melayang ke tiga tahun yang lalu, saat ia berada di upacara penyambutan murid baru juga, seperti sekarang. Bedanya, saat itu ia masih SMP. Huruf kanji beromaji Teikou pun terbayang di benaknya, diikuti beratus-ratus siswa dengan seragam yang tampak baru.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Benar juga. Tiga tahun lalu adalah pertemuan pertama dengan pemuda mungil dengan mata semerah darah. Saat itu ia tanpa sadar melangkah mundur karena fobia yang ia rasakan begitu kuat. Ia ketakutan. Dan tanpa sengaja menubruk lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya, tapi malah lelaki itu yang meminta maaf. Ia hampir menangis dan berlari pulang, namun sesuatu di mata merah itu menghentikannya. Ajaib. Adrenalinnya tak lagi memacu deras.

"Kau siswa baru di sini, ya," Pemuda itu bersuara, menyunggingkan seulas senyum ramah yang tampak elegan. "Aku juga. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi Seijuurou? Ah, Akashi yang **itu**. Pasti orang-orang akan iri setengah mati padanya jika mereka sadar pemuda mungil ini adalah anggota keluarga Akashi. Apa ia perlu memberitahu pertemuan mereka pada orangtuanya? Ayah dan ibunya sudah tentu akan sangat girang jika tahu anaknya bertemu dengan keluarga Akashi.

"Namamu. Beritahu aku."

"M-Midorima Shintarou… _nanodayo_."

Senyum si iris merah mengembang. "_Hajimemashite_, Midorima." Melirik ke centong nasi di tangannya. "Itu centong nasi. Kau membawa-bawa centong ke sekolah."

Tak urung, wajahnya memerah. Ia sudah sering ditatap dengan pandangan aneh bila orang-orang melihat _lucky item_-nya, tapi ia masih tetap malu sampai sekarang. "I-Ini _lucky item_ Cancer untuk hari ini. Kudengar di ramalan harian Oha Asa."

Oh, bahkan denting pianonya pun kalah jauh bila dibandingkan dengan suara tawa kecil Akashi Seijuurou. "Kupikir hanya gadis yang mendengar ramalan. Nah, abaikan saja kata-kataku tadi. Mari mendaftar ke klub basket bersama."

Ia mengernyit. Hah? Mendaftar klub basket? Buat apa? Terus, kenapa sih si surai merah itu selalu membuat pernyataan tanpa bertanya pada orang lain dulu?

"Ayo."

Ayo? Pemuda itu serius mau mengajaknya ke klub basket rupanya. Tch. Merepotkan. Menghela napas panjang, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah _nanodayo_."

Hah.

Kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu benar-benar manis. Akashi yang ia kenal waktu itu masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit. Coba lihat Akashi yang sekarang. Sejak iris berwarna kuning menggantikan sebelah iris merahnya, lelaki itu tampak menyeramkan. Belum lagi dengan kata '_oyakoro_'-nya yang khas. Kadang, ada kalanya ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara mengembalikan Akashi ke zaman tiga tahun yang lalu.

Mendadak, punggungnya ditabrak dengan cukup keras, mengagetkannya hingga ia terlompat sedikit.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Matanya melebar. _Kata-kata itu, kalau tidak salah…_ Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke belakang, tidak sadar bahwa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Astaga, ya, Tuhan. Mata itu… Mata dwiwarna yang itu… Yang masih membuat napasnya tercekat setiap kali bertumbukan dengan iris hijaunya.

"Akashi…"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, sedikit kurang ramah dibanding tiga tahun lalu. "Shintarou."

Tapi ia tidak akan berdiri diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan Akashi juga tidak akan mengucapkan '_hajimemashite_' atau pun mengajaknya bergabung ke klub basket. Karena jelas-jelas Akashi sendiri yang bilang padanya kalau lelaki itu sudah dibelikan apartemen di Kyoto untuk meneruskan SMU ke Rakuzan. Lantas mengapa lelaki itu kini berdiri di hadapannya, memanggil namanya, dan tersenyum padanya?

"Kau tidak berubah. Fobiamu masih belum sembuh rupanya. Namun wajahmu terlihat lebih baik dibanding tiga tahun yang lalu."

Ia meringis. Jelas saja. Tiga tahun yang lalu pasti wajahnya jelek sekali karena ia sudah nyaris menangis. Kenapa Akashi mengingat hal-hal konyol semacam itu, ia tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk bertanya.

"Apa aku mau tahu kenapa kau ada di sini, Akashi? Bukankah Rakuzan juga mengadakan upacara penyambutan hari ini?"

Akashi tertawa sinis, mengakibatkan manik heterokromnya berkilat. "Tenang, aku tidak melakukan hal-hal ilegal untuk bisa datang ke sini. Aku hanya membol—maksudku, **izin **untuk tidak mengikuti upacara di Rakuzan."

Terlambat. Ia sudah terlanjur sadar apa yang Akashi lakukan. Dan sepertinya ia tanpa sengaja memberitahu seluruh siswa Shuutoku dengan berseru lumayan keras. "Kau bolos?! Bukan hanya ini hari pertama sekolah, tapi seorang Akashi Seijuurou rupanya bisa membolos? Demi Tuhan, siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Akashi?"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku sudah **izin** pada kepala sekolah melalui pelayan ayahku. Kuharap kau berbaik hati dengan menyimpan informasi ini untuk dirimu sendiri, bukannya membocorkannya ke siswa Shuutoku," gerutu Akashi jengkel. Satu hari pun pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak pernah tidak masuk sekolah saat di Teikou. Catatan absennya sempurna. Maka dari itu ia tidak terima bila si kacamata mengumbar aibnya.

Midorima menggeleng, takjub dengan kepribadian baru Akashi. "Tapi, kenapa kau datang kemari? Sungguh, aku penasaran apa yang begitu penting hingga Akashi Seijuurou harus membolos sekolah dan merusak catatan absennya yang sempurna _nanodayo_."

"Panggil nama lengkapku sekali lagi, dan kupotong lidahmu," gertak si manik heterokrom, merasa tersinggung mendengar Midorima mengucapkan namanya seperti itu. "Oh, silakan coba sindir aku juga. Kita bisa lihat apa yang akan kulakukan padamu."

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" ulang pemuda berkacamata itu sekali lagi, mengabaikan topik pemotongan lidahnya dengan sengaja. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal Akashi untuk tahu lelaki itu tidak suka disahuti bila sedang kesal. Untungnya, Dewi Fortuna tampak sedang berpihak padanya karena seringaian khas Akashi kembali menghiasi wajah tampan lelaki mungil itu.

"Sebagai seorang _tsundere_ sejati, kalau kubilang aku datang kemari karena kau, Shintarou, kau pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah jawabanku itu," Akashi hening sejenak, dengan wajah puas menikmati semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi Midorima. "Jadi aku memberikan jawaban yang pasti diterima oleh logikamu: Oha Asa mengatakan Sagitarius akan sangat beruntung hari ini bila bersama Cancer."

"B-Bohong! Aku tidak dengar Oha Asa bilang begitu _nanodayo_!"

Dilihatnya Akashi menghela napas. "Penderita _Xenophobe_ akan merasa lebih tenang bila melihat wajah yang dikenalnya, kan."

Saat itu di penghujung musim semi, Midorima Shintarou bersumpah jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik. Wajahnya memucat kemudian memerah kembali. Akashi membolos di hari pertama sekolah karena Midorima menderita _Xenophobe_ ringan. Karena lelaki itu tahu Midorima merasa lebih baik bila ada wajah yang sudah ia kenal. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa Akashi bolos karena Midorima?

Err, coret kalimat tadi. Yang benar adalah Akashi bolos **demi** Midorima. Midorima-lah yang begitu penting hingga Akashi Seijuurou harus membolos sekolah dan merusak catatan absennya yang sempurna. Oh, Tuhan, Midorima ingin meleleh rasanya.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Satu-satunya yang bisa dipikirkan Midorima adalah saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi bertanya padanya tentang hal-hal di luar basket maupun kegiatan sekolah. Apa yang bisa ia katakan selain ya?

"Bagus." Senyum Akashi yang dulu—yang dilihat Midorima tiga tahun lalu—terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku akan kembali ke Kyoto malam ini."

"A-Akashi, aku—"

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku lebih suka kau menemaniku. Terserah mau ke mana, mau melakukan apa, aku tidak peduli."

Sesaat, Midorima hanya bisa tercengang. Yang ingin ia katakan tadi bukanlah terima kasih. Ia sendiri juga sudah lupa apa yang mau ia katakan karena Akashi tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya. Namun kemudian ia mendengus pelan, menyentuh kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser.

"Padahal saat kelulusan dulu, kau bilang kita hanya akan berhubungan jarak jauh melalui e-mail dan telepon _nanodayo_."

"Aku akan mengingat seumur hidup kalau kau baru saja mengataiku hipokrit."

"He-Hei! Memang siapa yang mengataimu hipokrit?!"

"Entahlah. Seseorang bernama Midorima Shintarou."

Oh, Akashi memang terkutuk. Padahal Midorima sudah tinggal selangkah lagi untuk memprotes Akashi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu tertawa! Dasar lelaki hipokrit curang tidak tahu diri yang suka membuatnya susah terlelap di malam hari! Yah, hatinya bahagia juga sih bisa melihat Akashi tertawa lagi. Mungkin tawa Akashi tidak seceria dulu, namun asalkan ia tahu Akashi bisa tertawa seperti ini, ia tidak keberatan dengan sikap hipokrit dan curang lelaki itu. _Well_, sebenarnya ia mati-matian memungkiri bahwa sikap Akashi yang seperti itulah yang membuatnya menyukai pemuda itu.

Nah.

Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan Midorima bila penyakit _tsundere_-nya lebih parah dibanding _Xenophobe_-nya?

* * *

Akashi-nya OOC, yak. Jadi bawel banget dia. FYI, hipokrit itu semacam munafik. Lain di mulut, lain di hati. Makasih sudah membaca! ^^ *bows*


End file.
